


Rising darkness

by Shayochism



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayochism/pseuds/Shayochism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is risen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising darkness

Floating.

It was like I was floating. Floating in the air. Nothing around me. Nothing touching me. At ease. Pain free. I had felt a lot of pain moments earlier, but now I felt... absolutely nothing. I felt free. Happy? Was this happiness? I wasn't sure, but I felt... positive, I was sure of that. Nothing touched me. Nothing held me down. I felt weightless.

Though my eyes were closed, images floated before my very eyes. I opened them, but my view didn't change. Simply... a sort of darkness, but light at the same time. Something both and neither. As though I saw through the very universe itself and I was gifted to these pictures.

Pictures I recognised.  
My life?

Perhaps...

I saw an elf. A rather common looking elf. Black hair. Blue eyes. Long ears. Common clothing. A slender body with some muscle. She sat on a step outside the back door to a house, a knife in hand. In her lap lay a rabbit, half skinned, its fur and skin peeled back over a lifeless, red and pink corpse, eyes wide. The elf was skinning it with a care free expression as though she had no sympathy for the poor creature losing its coat and skin.  
Behind her stood another elf, a bit shorter and with dark blue hair. She stood cringing, apparently yelling at the young woman - her sister, was it? And through the window could be seen another elf, much older, but still young. Their mother. Washing dishes.

It was truly odd to watch the scene. I could understand every word, though they hit my ears as a blurry sound. Muffled. Like someone had put cotton cloth over my ears in several layers. The standing elf was talking about life, that the rabbit was a waste; they had dinner for that night and the night after. Why had she killed the rabbit? They hadn't told her to get food. What a waste. What a waste.

The sitting elf that seemed all too familiar just grunted. Even though it was a grunt, I understood every meaning to it. She was saying she was bored, still curious, wanted to hunt for the sake of it. She would eat it herself if it was such an issue. It was just a thing, wasn't it? It didn't feel anything.

Then came a new scene, one that felt closer to the current time.  
The same elf with the black hair.

This time it was cold, very cold, I could tell. The snow gently fell from the sky as slow as the blood ran from the elf's eyes, nose, and mouth. Pure white and crimson were quite the contrast and she was the only thing for miles. The elf wandered through the knee high snow without a purpose or direction, but deep down was in fact searching for something not even she knew. She grunted and groaned, body numb.  
I felt numb.  
Then sudden pain.

A jolting pain had me opening my eyes to see... darkness. No more light and dark. But pure darkness.

Agony.

I clutched my head.

More pain.

More agony.

The images in my head begun to swirl and blurr. I felt myself falling forwards, like falling in a dream, though with such pain I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream but couldn't. Even though I opened my mouth wide, nothing came out. My head was splitting apart, my body ravaged.  
I was being dragged down and down, claws reaching out from the darkness and wrapping around me, tearing me apart. Was I going to hell? I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? Was it the rabbit? This was far too much for killing animals.

Down... down... Pain. So much pain. Suffering. Agony. Distress. Being dragged down and down. Dragged back to... to...  
"Rise, Darkfallen."


End file.
